


Surfing 101

by Mini_master572



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith dosn't come in till later, Klance Fluff Week 2017, Klance Week 2017, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, klance, my child, sorry - Freeform, very gay, very very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_master572/pseuds/Mini_master572
Summary: This is my first fan-fic so bear with me. I do plan on making this a long read. Share this with your friends on Tumblr/Instagram/Twitter so we can get to 100 hits! Please enjoy the first chapter of my newborn child, Surfing 101.Tumblr: Klance-adorablenessInstagram: Michael_lemelinTwitter: Michaelemelin *not very active





	1. Just Riding The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan-fic so bear with me. I do plan on making this a long read. Share this with your friends on Tumblr/Instagram/Twitter so we can get to 100 hits! Please enjoy the first chapter of my newborn child, Surfing 101.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: Klance-adorableness
> 
> Instagram: Michael_lemelin
> 
> Twitter: Michaelemelin *not very active

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance, the bisexual surfer boy learned that he was being evicted from his home, he wasn't sure what to do! He tried to pass time as best as he could until eviction day but sometimes his emotions caught up with him. All that Lance wants is someone who isn't completely creeped out by him so he isn't always so damn lonely!

It was around noon when Lance woke up.

A startling knock from his front door woke him from his dreamless sleep. The knock echoed through the small apartment. Before getting up, he stretched out his arms and yawned, slowly becoming less groggy. He made his way down the dark and flickering hallway, cringing at the chipped paint that coated the walls. Opening the door, he took a step outside and felt a blast of warm air against his body. He scanned the area for the person who woke him so abruptly.

The only things in sight was the broken mailbox in the front yard and his neighbor's house across the street. Realizing it was probably a prank, he walked back inside his old crumbling house.

 

“Those god damn kids always trying to mess with me”

 

As he took a step, he felt the sudden change in texture from the rough, cold pavement to a more soft paper-like texture. He picked up the paper underneath his foot and began to read. “Eviction Notice, we are terminating your tenancy and need to evict you from the following property: 1783 Galra Rd. You have until the 27th…”  
Before he could finish, he crumpled the paper into a small ball and tossed it in the front yard. He watched the paper ball roll down the yellow grass for a moment. The wind picking up speed pushing the ball further and further. Lance wasn’t feeling any emotions; sadness, anger, helplessness… nothing. The only thing he did was go back inside and mark the 27th on his calendar. Today was the 23rd. He only has 4 more days until until he’s on the street. 

Lance doesn’t have a job, a family or friends. He’s all alone. In the hope of finding a little bit of cash, he got on his bike and made his way down the road to go to his local bank to check his account. As he arrives at the bank, he places his bike against the brick wall. He opened the glass door and made his way to the counter. After asking the bank clerk to look up how much money there was in his account, the man typed quickly on his computer.

 

“$30.27, would you like to withdraw?”

“Yes, thank you.” Lance frowned at the fact that he's only going to have $30 in his pocket.

The clerk handed Lance his money with a smile.

“Have a nice day!”

“ You too.”

He only has thirty dollars for the rest of the week and then after that, he’s all on his own. Just the thought of being on the streets terrified Lance. To make things worse, his boyfriend Lucas just left him. To be honest, Lance didn’t really care. They didn’t really have a good connection anyways. However difficult the relationship may have been, thinking about the call from Lucas still gave him shivers. When he saw Lucas’s name flash on his phone, he wasn't sure if he should pick up. Not sure if he should pick up, he nervously fiddled with his fingers together before tapping the answer button. The conversation over the phone was very short.

“I think we have to stop this, Lance.” Lucas said firmly.

Lance felt empty inside. 

“Hold on Lucas, let me get this straight, are you leaving me because I’m about to lose my house?” 

“No it's just... it's just-”

“Yeah, that's what I thought. I should’ve known you were an asshole.” His voice wavered.

“Fine! Maybe I don’t want to be in a relationship with a homele-” Lance let out a strangled breath. “...Lance… I... I didn’t mean that-!”

Lance hit the end button angrily and threw his phone at the wall, shattering the screen in the process. He didn’t care though, it would lose it’s purpose soon anyway.. 

The next day, Lance spent most of his time lying in his cold, rock hard bed secluded within the darkness. He thought with the blinds closed, he could have a better time thinking about how fucked up his life became. It all started when his parents died in that car crash eight years ago. Everything went downhill from there. Since Lance was an only child, he was put into foster care. No one took him in until he was fifteen, but they didn’t keep him. After that, no one would adopt him because everyone wanted a younger child and not some rebellious teen. Last year, when he was eighteen, Lance got out of the foster care system because he was legally an adult. There were programs that helped him get a job and a low cost house but he couldn’t live off that forever. When it became harder to get a good pay at the local grocery store, it started to get harder and harder to pay the house bills. His no good boyfriend, Lucas wasn’t much help either. When his bills became impossible to pay he simply, stopped paying them all together. After multiple times trying to evict Lance from his house, the bank got the police involved. This is the last chance the bank is giving him before he’s forced out of the house. Now he’s here, three days away from actually being evicted from his shitty old house.

Two more days until eviction.  
Lance started his day with a walk. There was an old forest which he used to always take walks through. He remembers all of the little details of the path from the beautiful rose flowers that surrounded him, the river that ran beside the path under the Grand Bridge, the smashed glass that littered parts of the dirt road, probably from drinkers. Lance never understood why people did that to themselves, drink, smoke, drugs. 

Was it to make them feel better? 

Was it just for fun? 

To be cool?

All he knows is that he is never going to resort to that. Even if he is homeless.  
He is going to get through this.

He ran into a couple people during his walk through the familiar forest. People doing their everyday things. He wondered what his life would be like if he was in their body instead of his own. Would his life be better, would it be worse, would it be…

 

“Can I help you??” Lance didn’t realize he was staring directly at someone.

“You ok buddy?” Lance snapped out of it.

“Uh, yeah sorry about that. I kind of... dozed off a bit.” He said, his cheeks becoming rosy.

“It's alright, it happens to everyone.” The man said politely.

“Ahh- Hold on, let me ask you a random question...Do you, by any chance, know a way to make some quick cash? Like a job or something?” Lance asked looking directly into the stranger’s eyes. He wasn't thinking when he said this. The words just slipped out of his mouth.

“Umm... I’m sorry man I don’t really know” The man looked surprised. 

“That's alright. Thanks though”

 

Lance noticed how the man's expression changed from concerned to fraught. Was that a strange question to ask a stranger. Lance didn’t know if anyone liked him anymore. Everyone left him. His boyfriend, his friends, his parents. He questioned if he was ever going to find anyone. After the encounter with that stranger on the path, dimmed by all the trees, it had occurred to him that it was starting to get late. The sky fading from its original blue to a light pink. 

 

“Shit, how long have I been out for?!” His voice breaking the silence of the woods.

 

Then again, it’s not like he had anything better to do.

It was a nice day. Kids played at the nearby park earlier, people ran about their day radiating joy. Lance on the other hand was the opposite, he’s radiating darkness. “Is that why people are repelled by me?” He asked himself. 

He went back to the times when he was once like the rest of those people. The memories of him and his parents slowly floating back to him from the darkness of the night. He remembered playing in that same park with his old friends. He remembered the bedtime stories his parents would read to him about the mermaids and the fish in that same house. He was ripped apart because the one thing he had left was being taken away from him. Even though he hated that house, he also loved it. 

By the time he got back home, it was already pitch black outside. Before anything, he went to his room to grab clothes for after his shower. On his way over to his bedroom he took in his surroundings. The old television that doesn't work anymore; he remembered all the tv shows he use to watch on that tv, his all time favourite, Voltron Legendary Defender. The old leather couches where him and his friends would watch movies. The old pictures of his distant family. He made his way over to the kitchen, remembering all of the meals him and his mom would cook together. His all time favourite, homemade mac and cheese. He finally made his way over to the bedroom and halfway down the dark hall, he caught himself with tears running down the side of his face. He slowly wiped away the tears with his sleeve and continued. After his shower it was about 12am and Lance was exhausted. His thoughts keeping him from sleep. He said quietly, "one more day." 

One more day until eviction…   
Mornings were never Lances thing. He either slept through morning or on the rare occasions that he did wake up early, unfortunately like today, he’s extremely sluggish. He already knew today wasn't going to be a good day. Not like he was suspecting it would be. Just getting out of his bed was an entire process on its own, and now he has to get up and make himself something to eat. He opened his bedroom door which made a loud screech that bounced off the walls of his terrifyingly quiet house. Suntil in a daze from his horrible sleep, he made his way over to the kitchen. “Kellogg's, Captain Crunch, Cheerios”. The only box that was somewhat full was the Cheerios so he grabbed the box of stale cereals, the last bit of milk he had left from the fridge, a bowl and a spoon from the cupboards. He sat down and began to pour his cereal into the bowl and then added milk. The noises of the cereal hitting the ceramic surface filled the silence of the room. Has he ate, he admired all the drawings that suntil hang from the fridge after all the years of abandonment. He loved to draw when he was little, especially drawings of the sea. He remembered the first time he’d been to the ocean and he loved every minute of it. The light blue shades of the water, the softness of the sand on the souls of his feet, the way the sun glittered on the surface of the water. He loved all of it and when he was in the sea, he never wanted to leave.

The doorbell rang. It stunned Lance.

He got up from his chair and slowly made his way over to the person who was waiting on the other side.

The door opened slowly and to Lance’s surprise, it wasn’t a piece of paper like it was just a few days ago. It was a real person.

“Hello Mr. Mcclain I am a surveyor for the bank of LA and I just came to remind you that you should be off the property by 10pm tomorrow.” The man peeked inside the house obviously noticing that Lance’s stuff was not packed, but he didn’t say anything.

 

“Ok thank you” Lance quickly closed the door and fell to the floor with his back and head against the wooden surface. He didn’t want the stranger to see him cry.

 

Why did everything remind him of either his family or him being evicted. It hurt always being constantly reminded of all the shitty aspects of his life. 

After a few minute of crying on the floor, he got up and walked over to the table to finish his breakfast. His cheerios, now soggy were sitting at the bottom of the bowl. He opened the trash bin and threw away the soggy mess, putting the dishes into the sink. 

 

“I'm gonna go for a walk.”

 

Where was he going? He wasn’t even sure himself.

He made his way back over to the door where is tears still lie in a puddle on the tile surface. He took his stained shoes out from the closet and slid them on his feet. He unlocked the door and took a step, feeling the familiar heat wave against his body from just a couple days ago. 

 

“One step at a time” He repeated silently to himself.

 

Lance didn’t know where the fuck he was going, but he just had to get out. His house was like a chamber full of his worst nightmares. He ended up walking all the way over to Grand Bridge which ran right over the old dirt pathway where he was just a day ago. The bridge still was quite a ways out though. Surprisingly, there weren't many people out that day. Usually there were all kinds of different people out in their cars, bikes or walking. But today, nothing. It was really weird, almost as if the world stopped just for a moment. He walked up to the railing of the bridge and peered down, looking at the sky clear water. A couple of fish swam at the surface. Lance’s life was a mystery. Not knowing what could happen next really scared him. All he wanted was someone who cared about him. He didn’t care about money, houses, any of it. He just wanted someone that loves him, someone he can sit with on the beach at two in the morning. He once had this, but it all went to shit in an instant. It happened so fast he didn’t even see it coming. That’s what hurt. Thinking that he could have done something to help, but it smacked him right in the face before he could even open his eyes. 

The scenery at the Grand Bridge was beautiful. It was a nice break from the old, run down part of town that he lived in. The afternoon blue sky with a layer of white clouds and sunshine beaming through, the river flowing silently underneath him. He felt truly at peace. He could stand there all day and not have a single thought. Just him, the water and the sky. But of course, his stomach was aching from the lack of food. It was 1:37PM and he hasn’t eaten lunch. He decided that it was time to go back. The walk back was extremely uncomfortable. It was really hot outside and his house wasn’t getting any closer. By 2:00PM Lance was starving and the heat was beaming down so heavily on him he couldn’t think straight. When he got home it was just past 2:15PM and he was covered in sweat. How was he supposed to survive on the streets in this kind of heat, no air-conditioning and minimal water. He opened the wooden door with his homemade house keys and walked in, feeling the cold air against his skin he felt relieved. He closed the door behind him and ran over to the fridge, desperately trying to find something to eat. He found an old slice of pizza from almost a week ago, it will have to do. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard and a glass of water. He quickly sat down at the dinner table and put down all his things and began to eat. It didn’t necessarily taste good but all that he cared about was that it was food. As he ate, all he could think about was the next day. How was it going to go. Where was he going to go. Everything was a blur and there’s nothing he could do about it. He was walking into a void where no one knew what was going to happen.

Lance had an old stereo system that surprisingly still worked. He also had a bunch of old CD’s his parents got him when he was younger. He grabbed his favourite track and watched as the CD slid into the machine. He hit play and the song that came on was by Shakira. One of his favourite artists, besides Rihanna. The song that played was Hips Don’t Lie. He picked himself up and slowly danced back to the dinner table. Lance was a decent dancer, probably because of the classes he took when he was eight. Dancing and surfing were his things. But he eventually grew out of his dancing days. Surfing eventually followed after that. Not because he didn’t enjoy it. When his parents passed away and he was put into foster care they wouldn’t let him take anything with him, so he was forced to leave all his gear behind. He hated not being able to go to the beach and ride the waves or run his hands through the blue water, but one day he was going to do it all again. Lance liked to tell himself that everything was going to be ok. There’s no way that this was how his life was going to be, there has to be more. 

 

“Just ride the waves and see where they take me”

 

Eviction day…  
Lance didn’t sleep at all last night. His thoughts bouncing from one side of his head to the other. So, instead he stayed up thinking about how his day was going to go. He planned everything out. Get up, make coffee, gather his most important belongings, leave at 1:00pm, get as far away from this place as he could. Lance wasn’t being evicted until 7pm but he figured it would be easier on his mind if he left early.

Just as he planned, he rose up out of his bed, made his way down the hall, went to the kitchen, made himself a big cup of coffee just the way he liked it; two cream three sugar. He then gathered all of the most important things he owns, which wasn’t very much. His custom keys to his house incase he needs to get back in after he loses his main keys, his necklace given to him by his great-grandmother, and a picture of him, his mom and his dad. That picture was definitely worth a thousand words; no, more than that. It’s the only picture he was going to have left of them all together. He also packed some water bottles and some leftovers from previous nights. The time on the oven said 12:38. Only 22 minutes left and then he’s out. Nothing was moved. All the furniture, pictures, appliances, decorations were right where he left them. He had no use for it all. He took a quick look around and by 12:54 he was out of there.

He couldn’t believe it. The day where he would finally be kicked out of his shit house. It was surprisingly a lot easier than he thought it would be. But that’s just the beginning. He didn’t bring much cloths; a few pairs of shorts and t-shirts. Clothing suitable for the California heat. Lance lived in the city of Los Angeles for as long as he could remember. He didn’t want to live anywhere else. The large towers swaying in the sky, the palm trees that run down most LA streets. It was nice. Of course, he lived in the sketchy part of the city. 

Lance found himself at the Grand Bridge, standing at the exact same spot as yesterday. The sunlight just as bright as it was one day ago, glistening on top of the flowing water. He pushed himself up so his hips were against the metal railing and peered down. 

 

“What next…”


	2. Truly Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance figures out that friends are more important then he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A BETA CHAPTER (NOT EDITED PROPERLY) FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ME ON MY MISTAKES IN THE COMMENTS
> 
> DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE WITH WEAPONS IN CHAPTER 2!
> 
> VIOLENT LANGUAGE IN CHAPTER 2!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts, kudos and support. It means a lot <3
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @klance-adorableness

A mcdonald's parking lot isn’t as bad of a spot to sleep then Lance thought. It’s been a week since he was evicted and so far everything's been good; excluding the part where he’s now sleeping in a mcdonald’s parking lot and eating food out of a trash bin. Even though he’s now free from everything he has absolutely no idea where to go or what to do. So all day he sits at the side of the mcdonald’s just around the corner from his house in his blue shorts and a white t-shirt, with his head against the brick wall. He’s going to have to move eventually because the employees are starting to get angry with him. He was told yesterday by the manager that they would call the police if he didn’t move. He thought back to the conversation with ease, probably because she was the first human being he came in contact with in weeks.

 

“Sir, can you hear me?” The woman asked concerningly with her arms crossed and a disconcerted look on her face.

 

Lance’s eyes were closed and he was deep in his thoughts so she must’ve thought he was sleeping. Lance looked up slowly, squinting his eyes because of the sunlight.

 

“Yes, I was just resting my eyes for a moment”

 

“Well I would just like to inform you that we will call the police if you don’t move from this property” The woman became noticeably tense after saying this.

 

Lance scooched his body over so he was facing the woman directly. The woman stepped back after Lance moved. She was unmistakably upset.

 

“Are you the manager?” Lance asked without hesitation.

 

“Yes as a matter of fact I am, now can you please get off the property” She raised her voice but Lance just laughed.

 

Lance already knew she was the manager because she was wearing the white dress shirt with a ponytail. Everyone knows that in a mcdonald’s, the people in white are the big shots. Lance should know better than anyone because he actually was a manager at that same mcdonald’s. But that was a long time ago.

 

“This isn’t a joke, I can call the police right now!”

 

“Alright, alright I’m leaving don’t worry!” He said with a smile.

 

Lance’s reaction confused the lady who was clearly awed. Lance got up off the floor of the parking lot and left through the driveway. After around what it seemed like half an hour, he scanned the area to see if she might have still been around, but she wasn’t. So Lance returned to his original spot under the shade.

 

She hasn’t noticed today but she is eventually going to, so Lance is going to have to move soon. The problem is that he has no clue where to go so he decided it was best to just roam around the city, specifically downtown. Lance always wanted to go downtown but it’s hard getting there without a car. When he was little he tried walking there without his parents knowledge and he got lost. The police had to be called and he got into a lot of trouble but he still really enjoyed the journey. Being able to see things he never seen before all by himself was exhilarating. The sky was beginning to dim so he decided it would be best to go in the morning. “Hopefully that angry manager doesn't come back” 

 

The nights on the street were calming. Few cars drove by and it was warm outside. He still couldn’t sleep though. His thoughts screaming in his head all the time. He thought back to his mom. His mom would sing to him when he couldn’t fall asleep. Lance sung quietly with his head to his knees.

 

“ _ I went swimming in the ocean on a summer day _ ” 

 

He couldn’t keep his tears back. 

 

“ _ I went swimming in the ocean and kicked and splashed and played” _

 

It was all too much.

 

“ _ After lunch we looked for seashells” _

 

_ Why me! _

 

_ “I found three or four-” _

 

_ It isn’t fair! _

 

_ “You can hold one up to your ear,” _

 

_ I hate myself! _

 

_ “And hear the ocean roar” _

  
  


Lance woke up to the sound of a very, very loud screaming lady. He must have fallen asleep late last night because he couldn’t comprehend what the hell was going on in front of him.

 

“Sir I told you if you return we would call the police!” The lady looked very angry. Lance must have really pushed her past her limit now.

 

The lady was wearing the same clothes as yesterday; a white shirt with dress pants and a ponytail. She looked like she was in her thirties but she was small, maybe 4’5” with flowing chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes.

 

“Florona is it, I had nowhere to stay for the night. I do plan on leaving today so there’s no need to call the police.” Lance said kindly as he got up off his side.

 

“Ok. But how did you know my name?” Florona was beginning to calm down.

 

“Your name tag of course! I’m Lance by the way” He chuckled.

 

“Ah right, sorry for yelling at you so much it’s just hard keeping up with so many things all the time and I get out of control. Nice to meet you Lance” Florona was now completely calm and actually seemed pretty nice.

 

“No it’s ok I get it, being the manager can be a really big burden sometimes, and nice to meet you too” He stood up off the pavement and made eye contact with Florona’s green eyes.

 

“Yeah, and you're right I am the manager. Were you a manager, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

“Actually I was. At this very mcdonald’s. That was a long time ago though.” Lance looked down at his feet.

 

“Wow really, that’s crazy. You know, you don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.” Florona seemed sorry.

 

“No it’s ok, I was planning on going downtown anyways. There might be more for me down there”

 

“Downtown LA is pretty far away. If you would like, I could drive you after my shift is over.”

 

This is the first time someone actually wanted to do something for Lance in a long time. He couldn’t accept though, after everything he did to Florona he couldn’t possibly ask her to do this for him.

 

“I can’t let you go out of your way for someone like m-”

 

Florona cut him off abruptly. “I insist. Just helping out a fellow manager that’s all.” 

 

She had the biggest smile on her face and it really caught Lance off guard. All of it did. Her generosity after he gave her such a hard time. The way she spoke with him. It was weird, a good kind of weird though.

 

“Ok if you insist” Lance smiled and so did Florona.

 

“By the way, did you want anything to eat? It’s on the house.” 

 

“Oh my gosh I can’t. You’ve already helped me out enough” Lance was completely shocked.

 

“Please, It's my treat!” 

 

“Alright” 

 

“Yay! I knew you couldn’t resist a good mcdonald’s burger!” 

 

Lance and Florona talked and laughed as they made their way into the restaurant. The store changed alot since Lance worked there. The new modern look really suited the place. As they walked in, the scent of cooked french fries and hamburgers filled the air. 

 

“Lance… Lance?”

 

He completely forgot Florona was standing right there. He couldn’t help but admire how much it had changed; and why was some stranger who he had never met before being so kind to him. He didn’t understand it. Although he found it puzzling, he was truly grateful for all of Florona’s help.

 

“Lance!?”

 

“Yes, sorry I’m just so shocked right now. This place changed so much since I was here.”

 

“Yeah I know right! The corporate changed the design of every single store in the US. Business was pretty slow during renovation but now we get more customers than ever.” Florona said with the most passionate voice Lance had ever heard.

 

Lance felt that he could trust Florona. At first glance, she seems like a very stressed woman who is always trying to do her best and work as hard as she can. But deeper in, she’s a sweet lady who cares for others. She seems like a very enthusiastic person, not afraid to show her true voice; and Lance admired that.

 

“What would you like Lance?”

 

“Umm I’m not really sure. I haven’t had mcdonald’s in years” He chuckled nervously.

“No worries just take your time”

 

It was just past lunch so he was actually really hungry but everything looked so good. He thought it would be better if he went basic so he decided on the Big Mac with a coke and fries. 

 

“Is that everything?”

 

“Yes mam”

 

Florona typed quickly on the computer and looked up at Lance afterwards with a smile. “It should be out in 5 minutes.”

 

“Florona, can I ask you a question?”

 

Florona looked up at him with that same smile that never left her face since they started talking and nodded.

 

“Why are you helping me. I don’t mean to be rude but just yesterday you threatened to call the police”

 

Florona’s voice changed noticeably to a more comforting tone and it made Lance feel good.

 

“Lance, I really wish I hadn’t threatened you that first night because if I would’ve listened to you, I would have known how much of a good person you are. All my stress had to go somewhere and I just didn’t know where to put it so I released it on you. But I was in the wrong. I felt bad for yelling so much and you looked lonely so it’s only fair that I do this in return.”

 

Lance and Florona were sitting at a table when the food was brought out to them. She had a burger as well. Lance couldn’t help but cry.

 

“It’s ok, we all have stress that has to go somewhere. I’m sorry I’m crying.” Lance said laughingly.

 

Florona wasn’t saying anything so he looked up with tears in his eyes and to Lance’s surprise, she had tears too.

 

“I’m sorry Lance, I have a really big soft spot when it comes to helping others” She said wiping tears away with the brown napkins.

 

“I just don’t know what I was thinking when I went off on you like that, what the hell was wrong with me. I'm so stupi-”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I completely get it” Lance’s smile made Florona cry even more.

 

They both finished their burgers and fries talking about how their jobs were like at mcdonald's, one story after another but eventually, Florona’s shift is going to come to an end. 

 

“Lance my shift is over soon. We should start to get ready to go.” Lance nodded as he threw away their garbage.

 

“What are you planning on doing when you're downtown?”

 

“I don’t really know, but what I do know is that there’s definitely much more there than in this part of town”

 

“I can agree with you on that! It’s so sketchy here I don’t even feel safe driving home let alone living out there!” 

 

“Yeah it’s crazy, but I think downtown is going to be a lot better for me”

 

A beep came from Florona’s phone probably indicating that her shift is over.

 

“Ok Roger you can take over I’m leaving now! The cars just out back Lance.”

 

Lance followed Florona as she made her way to the car. “Don’t mind the car, it’s getting old”

 

“It’s nicer than anything I’ve ever owned” Florona laughed.

 

The car ride to downtown LA was very calm. Music quietly played in the background as she drove down the busy streets. The sun beaming through the tall buildings made everything look surreal. Florona asked “Do you know where you want to be dropped off?”

 

“Anywhere here is fine” Lance replied.

 

Florona stopped at a nearby parking lot to a walmart.

 

They both stepped out of the car and sat on the curb behind the car.

 

“Don’t get hurt ok. Be careful where you go because not everyone is as nice as me.” Florona and Lance giggled for a bit.

 

“Thank you so much for everything it really means alot. I don’t think I would have made it here without you” 

 

“No problem! Ah wait a minute”

 

She got up off the curb and got into her car for a moment. She got out with a pen and paper and wrote down a sequence of numbers. 

 

“Here’s my phone number. If ever you need something just call me and I will come find you”

 

Lance took the paper and held onto it. 

 

He stood up and so did she. Florona reached out and hugged Lance. He hasn’t had a hug from anyone in years. Of course there was Lucas but Lance doesn't like to count that. 

 

“Thank you”

 

She grabbed Lance by the shoulders and said “Anything for you buddy!”

 

“I gotta get going, I really wish I could stay but I got a ton of errands today. Seeya later bud!”

 

“Bye Florona!”

 

She waved goodbye to Lance as she drove away. It was probably 4pm when she left and he figured he could find an ally to spend the nights in for a while. 

 

The streets were filled with all sorts of people. Tourists, business workers, construction workers and the homeless, including him. Lance had never actually been on the LA streets very much so, why not go for a walk.

 

**Later that day…**

 

“Main Street, I think this is it”

 

Main Street is famous for the view of the ocean that it has. It’s the highest point in Los Angeles  and you could see everything from up there. The ocean looked massive from that point. Too bad Lance doesn't have a phone so he could take a picture of it all. He had only seen this place from pictures online and in books. It looked just as good as it did back then. Lance wasn’t even halfway up the hill at that point and it still looked magnificent. 

 

Lance was probably a little too excited because as he was running up the hill, he tripped on his shoe and pushed someone over onto the grass.

 

“I’m so sorry, let me help you get up” Lance put his hand out to the injured person he knocked over but his hand was swatted away.

 

“What the fuck man watch where you're going unless you want to get punched!”

 

Lance peered down at the injured person on the ground. She was wearing a tuxedo with curly orange hair and oh man was she ever upset!

“Pidge are you ok? Sorry about her language but she isn’t wrong, you gotta watch where you're going.” 

 

“Hunk what are you doing, don’t play nice with him!!”

 

“Pidge it was an accident, calm down.” 

 

The other guy was also wearing a tuxedo with a yellow tie. He seemed alot nicer then the curly haired one.

 

“I’m sorry about that, it’s my first time in downtown LA and I really wanted to get to the top of Main Street.” 

 

“Ah right for that famous view. It really is pretty. I’m Hunk and this is-”

 

“Don’t tell this homeless guy my name! Are you crazy he could be a druggy!”

 

Lance smiled. “You are right, I am homeless but I’m not a druggy”

 

“Sorry about that, this is Pidge.” Hunk gave Lance a beaming smile.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Lance!” He smiled back

 

“What are you guys up too in this part of town?” Lance asked.

 

“It’s none of your business!”

 

“Pidge can you stop being so rude” Hunk was fed up with his angry friend.

 

“We’re hanging up posters for our bosses business down by the beach. We work for a surfing company. It seems weird that a surfing company is hanging up posters in this part of town but we haven’t been doing too good recently so we need all the exposure we can get.”

 

“The boss isn’t going to be happy that you're telling our info to a complete stranger, and he’s homeless!!” Pidge was furious.

 

This lady was the complete opposite to Florona. She’s rude and bossy, but it's none of Lance’s business. 

 

“Here take one” The man handed Lance a flyer with the store location and brochure on it.

 

“Thank you, I'll make sure I come and check it out sometime”

 

“Anytime time man. Have a good day!”

 

“No, no, no, no! Not anytime man and don’t have a good day! The angry lady continued while the man dragged her off down the hill toward the beach.

 

Man was she ever angry, but it didn't really bother Lance that much. In fact he found it quite amusing. Such a personality for such a small person. Lance continued his journey to the top.

By the time he got there it was starting to get dark out. Luckily there was an ally at the top where he could stay for the nights to come. 

 

The view was amazing. The road ran a straight line from the top of the hill all the way to the sand of the beach. Giant skyscrapers ran down each side of the street. In the middle of it all you could see the sun setting over the horizon of the ocean. The sky was especially pink that day. Lance took another look at the flyer that Hunk and Pidge handed him.

 

**_Altean surfing_ **

**_Surfing equipment shop_ **

 

**_Phone: 613-555-0163_ **

 

**_Address: Altea Beach Rd  S4P3Y2_ **

 

Lance looked back up at the stunning view in front of him,

 

_ I do love surfing, maybe I should check it out _

 

Lance did feel a lot safer downtown then he did when he was in a mcdonald's parking lot. But he sure did miss Florona. Sleeping was a lot easier too. Waking up is a different story though. He seemed to have forgotten that this part of town was way busier than where he was before, so the constant car horns and people walking by became his new alarm clock. It was pretty cool though, just everything that happened to him up to now has been amazing. He made some new friends, and for once he actually got invited somewhere. It was just a store flyer but he’ll take it. 

 

_ Maybe I can go have a beach day just to myself if I make my way down there. Maybe Hunk and Pidge will be there. A surf store sounds pretty cool too! _

 

Lance heard that today was going to be a hot one. It was perfect for a beach day. The walk there was a long one though. He read from a website that it takes around 2 hours to walk from the top of Main Street all the way to the beach where the road ended. He had a long journey in front of him.

 

The first 30 minutes of the walk went off pretty well. Although dehydrated, he was excited. What was there not to be excited about. He was finally going to be reunited with the ocean. As long as he doesn’t run into any other angry midget people, he should be fine. 

 

It’s been an hour and he’s exhausted, but the prize at the end is to big to pass up. So far he’s only gotten a couple weird looks here and there. Nothing he can’t handle.

 

An hour and a half has passed and he’s in a little bit of trouble. He walked past this group of teens who are about the same age as him and oh boy did they not like him!

 

“Hey you, get over here.” They pushed Lance into the back of a dark alley so no one could see.

 

Lance wasn’t too scared of these teens so he just went along with it. What’s the worst a group of children can do.

 

“You asshole homeless people think you can just walk around like you mean something?!” The group of teens laughed and pointed at Lance.

 

“Give me everything you got. You don’t deserve the little stuff you do have”

 

“I find it very cute that a group of immature children think they can intimidate an older guy. I’m not giving shit to you so why don’t you just get out of my way” Lance said with force.

 

“Ha ha ha your so funny” The kid said. Lance just stared at him with a blank look.

 

The what it seemed like group leader slowly pulled out a 5” blade and pointed it at Lance’s face. 

 

_ This kid is insane! _

 

“Alright you asked for it” The kid raised the blade above his head as Lance tried to run the other members pinned him up against the wall.

 

“Dude I’m being serious I don’t have anything on me!! Let me go!”

 

“Look at this, the homeless dumbass is crying. You disrespected me and there’s no going back from that!”

 

“Don’t kill me please I- I can’t... “ Lance was bawling.

 

He didn’t want to die here. His life was just beginning to look good. He had people who cared about him. He can’t imagine Florona crying because of him. He didn’t even get to go to the beach for the last time.  _ I shouldn’t have done this! I did this to myself, it’s my fault! _

 

“Don’t worry bitch we won’t kill you. We’re just gonna cut you up a bit” The kid said with a sinister tone.

 

“Now, where should we start. The legs or the arm-”

 

“Put your hands up and drop the blade now!!!”

 

The kid turned around with the blade to the ground and his friends let go of Lance. The cops cuffed the teens and they were taken away. Lance was asked a few questions but other than that the police gave him a blanket and a bottle of water.

 

“Thank you so much officer Troy”

 

“It shouldn't be me you're thanking, this couple made the call after they noticed the interaction between you and the teens.”

 

“Hey, I’m Allura and this is my boyfriend Shiro”

 

The woman had beautiful long silver hair with crystal blue eyes and the clearest skin Lance had ever seen. She was wearing a white drop-top with blue shorts. The man was very handsome. He had black eyes and hair and was wearing all black sports clothes.

 

“He- hey I’m Lance” Lance stuck out his hand to shake theirs.

 

“Are you ok? That was quite the interaction you had there.” Allura asked concerningly.

 

“Yeah that was pretty intense! I would’ve stepped in myself but Allura here wouldn’t let me” Shiro chuckled.

 

“You can’t always be the hero Shiro. Leave the police work to the police” She laughed back.

 

By this time all the police cars had left with the teens in the back.

 

“Looks like the police finished up their work. By the way, where were you heading today?” Shiro asked.

 

“I was actually just making my way over to the beach” Lance responded.

 

“No way! That’s where we were going to for the day! I forgot my bathing suit though so we had to go out and get another one” Allura exclaimed.

 

“Why don’t you come with us, we can have a beach day together!!” Allura said.

 

“I don’t want to intrude”

 

“Oh no you're not intruding. It’ll be fun!” Shiro added.

 

“C’mon let’s go for a beach dayyy!!” Allura sang loudly.

 

Lance was so fucking confused at this point. Why did an attractive and happy couple like them want to hangout with a nobody like him. Shiro and Allura were such a good looking couple. It just seemed a little off to Lance. At Least he has people to go to the beach now.  _ That’s good, I guess. _

 

The car was a little ways down the road. They talked, laughed and giggled all the way to the car and for the first time in a while, Lance felt like he was beginning to make friends. Even if it lasts for the day, it still felt great. Shiro and Allura were such nice people. They didn’t hesitate on helping Lance, and they even invited him to hangout with them.  _ It’s crazy! _

 

They finally made it to the car and holy shit, they had an Audi TT! Lance had only heard about these cars, and it’s been his dream car for as long as he could remember.

 

As Lance got in the car he said, “You guys have a really nice car! The Audi TT right?”

 

“Yeah man you know your stuff!!” Shiro seemed excited about Lance’s remarque. Allura laughed. 

 

“Listen guys, I really appreciate you guys helping me with that situation and coming with me to the beach but, why? I’m just confused on why a couple like you would help a homeless man like me.” Lance put his head down.

 

Allura looked back behind the passenger seat and met her eyes with Lance’s.

 

“You just went through a traumatic experience. Me and Shiro didn’t want to leave you on the sidewalk alone. It's just not right”

 

“And plus, your hella fun to be around!” Shiro grabbed Allura’s hand.

 

“Don’t worry so much. Although it must be lonely being on the streets without anyone.” Allura looked down at her feet.

 

Shiro stopped the car in a parking space and looked back at Lance, “You have us now. No need to be upset just call whenever you need us. Speaking of which, do you have a phone?”

 

Lance nodded his head side to side. 

 

“Take this.” Shiro handed him a card with his number on it.

 

“If you need us, just ask someone if you can use their phone and call us”

 

The beach was right in front of him. The ocean calling to him. He couldn’t believe it! 

 

_ My dream, It’s a reality because of you... _

 

“I have some chairs in the back, do you mind helping me Lance?”

 

Him, Shiro and Allura, on the white sand, looking upon the blue wavy water. Their setup was pretty nice. An umbrella sticking out of the ground, and three chairs. They had beer and water for drinks and turkey sandwiches for lunch. The time according to Lance’s new phone which he had no idea how to work was 12:23pm. They weren’t particularly hungry so they decided to go for a dip. That’s all that Lance couldn’t wait for. To finally be reunited with the sea!

 

Shiro took his shirt off and Lance couldn’t help but look. Oh my gosh was Allura ever lucky. 

 

“So Lance, did you ever have a girlfriend. You're quite the attractive young man yourself!” Allura asked quietly.

 

“Aww thank you Allura. I’ve never had a girlfriend but I did have a boyfriend not long ago”

 

“Holy fuck really! That’s actually so cool! What guy do you find attractive here, how about him. Wait no him!”

 

“Mhmm, I’m right here.” Shiro cut Allura off.

 

“I looovee you!” Allura and Shiro hugged.

 

“So Lance, what happened with that boyfriend of yours? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to” Shiro locked eyes with Lance 

 

“He just wasn’t a very nice person after he found out that I was losing my house. He broke up with me over the phone. I loved him very much but, I don’t think the same feeling was felt towards me.”

 

“Well I hope you find the right person Lance” Allura said.

 

“So do I” Shiro added.

 

“Well, will we go in the water?” Shiro asked.

 

Allura yelled “Yes we Shaaall!!”

 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. Allura was the most outgoing person he’d met and Shiro was really chill but cool.  _ I’m so happy I have you guys… _

 

Lance didn’t have a bathing suit but going in his shorts was fine too. The first few steps into the sea were exhilarating, like a kid in a candy store. Shiro splashed Lance and Allura and they splashed back. To escape, Lance dove into the water. It was cold. The water flowing around his body felt so good. Almost like he was floating in space. He smiled to himself…

 

_ I can’t thank you enough, for reuniting me with my home. I’m going to make it up to you guys _

 

They played in the water for hours, and by the time it got dark, they floated around and talked and talked about everything that had happened to them recently. Allura is now the owner of a new clothing company, and Shiro is a professional surfer with his own business.

 

“Really! I use to surf too!” Lance yelled

 

“I could tell. The way you move through the water!” Shiro noticed.

 

“Shiro, is your business called Altean Surfing?”

 

“No I’m Beach Elements. I do know the owner of Altean surfing though. He’s nice! The stores actually right there”

 

“The employees are Pidge and Hunk right?” Lance asked.

 

“Yes that’s them! How do you know all this?”

 

“I ran into them half way up Main Street. Pidge really didn’t like me at all” Lance chuckled.

 

“Ha ha Yeah Pidge can be a little bossy sometimes”

 

“It’s getting late guys, i think we should head in soon” Allura added with a yawn.

 

“You could stay with us if you want Lance. I mean for the night” Shiro said with a smile.

 

“Oh man after everything you’ve done for me, It’s ok I survived until now”

 

“Please Lance. I don’t want you to get hurt again” Allura said concerningly.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah absolutely man!” Shiro raised his arms.

 

“We’re friends now, right? That's what friends do!” Allura hugged Lance.

 

The ride to Shiro and Allura’s house was amazing. They played games the whole way back. Is this what friendship was like. Lance didn’t even remember what friendship was because he was tainted by all those years of loneliness. But these people,  _ They fixed me. _

 

The honk of the car woke Lance from his blank sleep. “We’re here Lance”

 

He looked up at Shiro and Allura’s house and his eyes were met with a cute wooden shack, full of knick knacks. They were in a secluded area. “You have a very nice home.”

 

“Thank you Lance, I’m glad you like it” Allura smiled.

 

Shiro opened the door and the lights went on. 

 

As they were walking in Lance stopped halfway down the hallway.

 

“Oh my, I- I can’t than.. Thank you g- guys enough” Lance began to cry.

 

“Aww Lance you don’t have to cry, we just don’t want you alone on the streets.” Allura reassured him

 

“It- it’s just, no one ever did anything like this for me. I’ve always been so alone and I… I just don’t want to lose you guys!”

 

“Lance, man… you're not going to lose us. Your such a cool dude and you really did change my perspective on things” Shiro followed.

 

“Why don’t we go upstairs and get everything set up,” Allura wiped her tears away with her sleeve and put her other arm around Lance’s back. Shiro followed them upstairs.

 

Lance hadn’t had a shower in weeks and he probably smelt really bad before. The shower felt nice. The water wasn’t too hot and they even provided him with a big soft towel and a change of clothes. As he stepped out of the shower, Lance couldn’t help but notice all the knick knacks on the window cell. They were everywhere. All different colours and styles. The one that caught his attention was a small ceramic statue of a boy on a surfboard, riding the gentle waves.  _ She must’ve collected these from all over the world,  _ Lance thought to himself. He changed into the given clothes and stepped out of the bathroom.

 

“All good Lance?” Shiro asked, peering around the corner of the door.

 

“Yep all good. Thank you”

 

“No problem man”

 

“Yeeaaahh MAN, no probs, MAN” Allura walked in and was obviously mocking Shiro and it made Lance laugh.

 

“But seriously Lance, if you need anything! Just ask… MAN” The boys laughed.

 

“Thanks guys” Lance smiled at them and they smiled back.

 

“Goodnight bud” Allura and Shiro responded.

 

Lance could hear Allura in the hall from his bedroom,

 

“Hey Shiro, guess what?” 

 

“What Allura?”

 

“MAAAN!!”

 

“Why you gotta be so childish Allura” Shiro chuckled.

 

For once Lance didn’t wake up to the sound of dogs barking or car horns. Instead, he woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. It was lovely. He stepped outside the bedroom door and he could already hear Allura’s voice in the kitchen. 

 

“Good morning Lance!!” 

 

“Good morning! Where’s Shiro?”

 

“He’s out on a business trip for the day. He wishes he could be here but ya know, work”

 

“That’s ok. What are you cooking?”

 

“Pancakes with chocolate chips! Yummy right?”

 

“Sounds great!”

 

“So what do you want to do today Lance? Wait I know!! We can go shopping for clothes! Only if you want to”

 

“Of course that sounds like a ton of fun. I might not look like it, but I love shopping for clothes!”

 

“Oh my god this is gonna be great!!”

 

Allura handed Lance a plate and a cup with some orange juice. “Eat as many pancakes as you want.” Lance picked out three with his fork and took a bite. “Oh my god Allura these are great!!” Lance hadn’t had a breakfast as good as this one in a very long time. Allura responded, “Do you really think so? Shiro’s definitely the better cook.”

After they ate their pancakes, they got dressed and went to the car in the garage. 

 

“You ready Lance?” 

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

“That’s the spirit!!”

 

Lance loved the car rides down the busy LA streets. He felt great. Riding in a car with one of his new friends, on the palm tree lined roads on a hot, sunny day. It was perfect. It was how he wanted to live his life.

 

They stopped at a store called The Ship XO. This was Allura’s store. It was small but had personality. It wasn’t like your average store, they had a lot more. Door knobs, chandeliers, clothes, candles, makeup and more then you could possibly name. Lance instantly recognized the knick knacks from their home. The place had a very rustique vibe to it.

 

“We’re here”

 

“Now Lance, this is my store so we can take whatever the hell we want! Just don’t go to crazy bud” Allura smiled.

 

“You sure it’s ok that I’m doing this?”

 

“Of course. Just take what you think looks good”

 

They entered the store and the door made a little jingle. Lance headed for the guys section and picked out a few muscle shirts and some pairs of shorts. Meanwhile, Allura made her way to the women's section and picked out a few pairs of clothes for herself. He caught a glimpse of Allura talking with someone at the makeup bar, so he went to see what going on. 

 

“Hey Lance, Ariana this is Lance. Lance, meet Ariana.” 

 

Ariana worked for Allura at the makeup bar. She seemed like a sweet girl, wearing a pretty tumblr style hoodie with her hair tied up in a braid. Her makeup was done with extreme precision. Better than anything Lance could do with makeup.

 

“Hey, I love your makeup. It looks really good”

 

“She’s actually a legend in the makeup industry. She can do anything if you give her highlighter and concealer.” Allura proclaimed.

 

“Thank you so much!! Allura was just telling me how you guys met”

 

“I hope it’s ok with me telling this to her” Allura said with her hand on his shoulder.

 

“Of course it’s ok Allura!” Lance exclaimed.

 

“Did that really happen, you were threatened with a knife?” The girl asked with a concerned look.

 

“Yes it did, but if it weren’t for Allura and Shiro, I probably wouldn’t be here right now”

 

“Aww Lance you're so sweet.” Allura hugged him and he hugged back.

 

“Did you pick out your clothes Lance?”

 

“Yep. How about you?”

 

“I did but I just can’t decide on what makeup to get. I thought Ariana could help me. Do you wear makeup Lance?”

 

“Occasionally I do”

 

“Why don’t we try it out today!” Ariana asked.

 

And Lance agreed.

 

How did this happen. He’s sitting on a bench next to Allura, getting his makeup done by a legend in the industry. It did feel pretty good though.

 

The ride back was quiet. Both Lance and Allura tired out from their long day of shopping. They pulled up in the driveway as it began to darken outside.

 

“So how was your day Lance?” Shiro smiled.

 

“Well, we went shopping for clothes and got our makeup done by a famous artist!” Lance said joyfully.

 

“Oh Ariana’s back in work? She’s a nice gal. I’m glad you had fun Lance.” Said Shiro with his arms crossed on the kitchen counter. 

 

“Yeah Ariana’s back from her vacation and thank god! She’s my best makeup artist. She is a nice girl though” Allura said from behind the pantry door.

 

“Thank you so much Allura for letting me do this with you. You guys are the best!”

 

“No problem bud”

 

It was starting to get late so they went upstairs to change and get ready for bed. Lance met Allura and Shiro in the dimly lit hallway.

 

“Hey man” 

 

“Yoo whatsup my homie Lance!” Allura fist bumped Lance

 

“Hey Shiro. Homie Allura” He saluted Allura with a smile.

 

“I’m going to bed, it’s getting really late” Allura yawned very loudly

 

“I’m gonna do the same dude, goodnight Lance”

 

“Goodnight guys”

  
  


_ I’m truly grateful for everything that you two have done for me, but I can’t continue on taking from you when I haven’t done anything in return. I’m sure we'll meet again and when we do, we can go to the beach just like we did on the day we met. Please don’t worry about me, keep living your life to the fullest. You guys are truly great people and I will never forget you. _

 

“Shiro!!”

 

“What’s wrong Allura?! Why are you crying? Where’s Lance?!”

 

“He- here, he left a note with all the clothes we got. He must have left when we were sleeping”

 

“I’m truly grateful… but I can’t keep taking from you… we can go to the beach just like we did on  the day we met… I will never forget you… Lance XOXO”


	3. Just The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs into Hunk and Pidge. Oh yeah, and Keith, the owner of altean surfing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooorrryyy I've been gone for so long but I'm back with more content!! Please enjoy chapter 3 of my newborn child Surfing 101. And yes... Lance FINALLY meets Keith!
> 
> VIOLENT LAUNGUAGE IN CHAPTER 3!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comment section or message me on tumblr  
> @Klance-adorableness

It was a sunny day down at the beach. Business was finally booming at Altean Surfing. “Looks like those flyers we hung up all along Main Street actually did something Hunk!” Pidge was adjusting the surfing equipment on the wall behind the counter. “But where’s boss, he’s late. Again!”

 

Hunk looked up from behind a rack full of surfing jackets. “You know traffic is bad at this time Pidge. He is running later than usual though.” 

 

“It’s too bad boss isn’t here to see how many customers we have right now” Hunk sighed.

 

He watched as Pidge helped out the customers that had just walked in. Pidge knew a lot about surfing, from the equipment to the basics. She even competed in a few competitions. So did Hunk. Pidge was definitely the better surfer though. Their boss on the other hand, doesn't know shit about surfing.

 

The doorbell rang. Pidge had her back turned to the door but when she turned around to greet the new customer, and saw the homeless guy who knocked her to the floor, all hell broke loose.

 

“Get… the.. FUCK OUT!!”

 

“Oh my god Pidge calm down! We invited him here.” Hunk was trying to keep Pidge from going after Lance.

 

Lance just stood there in the doorway and watched as the man was struggling to keep Pidge back.

 

“Hunk let go of me! I wanna show him how it felt.” The angry lady struggled to break free.

 

The store was very neat, everything organized by shelve. They had everything there, surfboards of all different colours and shapes. Different size surf wear. Even scuba-diving equipment. Lance hadn’t been in a store like this in years. Probably the last time he went surfing. He looked around the store as Pidge tried to charge him.

 

“Wow Pidge what’s going on here?!” 

 

A man in a white t-shirt with red shorts walked in behind Lance. He had long black hair, almost like a mullet. 

 

_ Weird hairstyle much _

 

Pidge calmed down at the site of this man walking in. “Boss remember the man I was telling you about, you know, the one that PUSHED ME OVER!” She glared at Lance.

 

“The one that Hunk told all our info to!” She glared back at Hunk who was standing behind her.

“Well this is him!!” She was almost out of breath.

 

Lance looked up from the angry girl and made eye contact with the man. He had his hand out in front of him, expecting a handshake. “Hey, I’m Keith. The owner of Altean Surfing.” 

Lance shook his hand. “Uh.. hi… I’m Lance. I think I upset your friend here” Lance smiled nervously.

 

“You think you're funny dumbass! I’m gonna hit you so har-”

 

“Alright Pidge that’s enough. Sorry about that, she’s a bit temperamental”

 

“I’m the temperamental one, look at yourself HOTHEAD!!”

 

“Hunk can you please take Pidge in the back for a moment” The man asked.

 

“I see you have one of our flyers in your hand” He pointed to Lance’s hand.

 

Lance raised the hand with the piece of paper. “Uh yeah I think Hunk handed it to me.” 

 

“Pidge told me about you. I understand you don’t have a home at the moment?” The long haired man was very polite with his words.

 

“Yeah, I lost my home down in south Los Angeles.”

 

“Really. South Los Angeles is quite a ways away. Especially if you're walking! How did you get all the way over here?” The man sat down on the counter.

 

“A good friend drove me and dropped me off at the walmart close to Main Street. I thought there would be more here for me then back home. South LA is pretty sketchy too.”

 

“C’mon in.” Lance was standing in the door frame. “Are you interested in surfing?” Lance stood in front of the man, leaning against the support pillar.

 

“It was my favourite thing in the world. I did it all the time. I competed in a few competitions before, ranking 1st in some, but that was long ago. Are you a professional surfer?” Lance asked, putting his hand on the back of his head.

 

“Oh hell no, I don’t know a thing about surfing. I almost drown every time I try!” He laughed.

 

“If you don’t know anything about surfing, why do you own a surf shop?” 

 

Keith lifted himself up off the counter, “My parents wanted me to take over business after they almost went bankrupt. I didn’t really have a choice. It would be cool to learn how to surf but, honestly it scares me.” 

 

Lance loved surfing. How could someone be... scared. Riding the waves was like flying for Lance. But Lance was impressed that this guy took over a shop like this, not even knowing how to surf. It takes a lot of work to run something like that; and on his own!

 

“You just need to get use to it. I’m telling you, when you catch a wave, it’s like flying! I don’t know anything that feels better then what I feel when I go surfing. It’s been years though.” Lance crossed his arms.

 

“Oh really, why don’t you try it out today!” Keith really wanted to see how someone like Lance surfed.  “Are you sure? I might be a little rusty but I can try” Lance was overjoyed.

 

“Of course, go ahead and pick a board from the rack outside I’ll meet you out there” Keith pointed outside to a metal trailer with stacks of surf boards on it.

 

Lance was given a used pair of surf gear and he picked out a blue board from the rack. Keith met Lance outside just like he said he would. “Thanks for letting me do this Keith.” Hunk and Pidge followed him. “No problem. Let’s see what you can do!”

 

It was a perfect day for surfing. The sun beamed down from the sky with no clouds in sight, and the waves were huge! Lance walked down the white sand with his board in his hand but something caught his attention. The spot where he had been with Allura and Shiro just two days ago was right there. He wondered how they were doing. 

 

_ I hope they aren’t worried about me. I’m sure we'll see eachother again though… _

 

As Lance was getting ready to jump in, he felt a sharp poke on his back. He jolted to the side, “Ouch, what the hell was that!”

 

Pidge was standing behind him, on the edge of the water. “Revenge,” She smiled lightly. “I’m sorry for being such a bitch to you earlier. I’m partly apologizing because I was forced to, but I’m mostly sorry.” Lance was happy, “So you aren’t all tuff!” He laughed. “But for real, I’ve heard worse. Don’t worry about it.” Pidge kicked water up at Lance.

 

“Hey! It’s cold, stop it!” Lance laughed as he ran further into the ocean. 

 

He was now completely submerged in salt water. He looked back towards the shop to see Keith, Pidge and Hunk waving at him. He got up on the board and waved back. Lance could see a massive wave coming. He could hear Pidge all the way back at the shop, “TAKE THAT WAVE LANCE!!” He gave a thumbs up as a conformation. As the wave got closer, Lance squatted lower towards the board to keep his balance. He pushed his hands through the water to gain momentum. When he was on top of the wave, he switched directions so he was now riding the side of it. The water slowly formed a tunnel around him. He couldn’t believe it, he was finally surfing again! The tunnel of water slowly grew bigger. He reached his hand out so he could touch the side of the funnel. 

 

_ This is home _

 

Keith lifted himself against the balcony trying to get a better view of the action. “Is he ok?” Hunk wondered. As if on cue, Lance broke through the tunnel of water with a howl of joy. The trio screamed and cheered on top of the balcony. 

 

“Lance is definitely a skilled surfer, even more then me! No ordinary person could possibly pull that off without fail.” Pidge noted.  

 

Keith thought to himself,  _ who the hell is this guy! _

 

Lance was greeted with cheers and high fives as he walked up the side of the beach. He smiled to himself.  _ Looks like I still got it. _

 

“Holy shit Lance I don’t surf but that looked great!”

 

“Yeah kid you're better then me and Hunk combined!”

 

“I don’t know about that but thank you guys, I had a lot of fun.”

 

They returned to the shop, asking Lance a variety of questions about his surfing skills on the way back. Lance changed back into his clothes in the changeroom at the back of the shop. As he got changed, he thought about how kind these people were being to him. Letting him surf using their equipment. It was nice of them. Pidge isn’t as mean as she seems to be. Hunk was a very generous and nice man; and Keith. Lance wasn’t sure about Keith. He’s been great towards him but, there was something about that man that Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on.

 

“That boy is really something else you know. What do you think boss?” Pidge asked as Lance opened the door to the changeroom. “Thanks Keith, for letting me use your equipment today. It was very nice of you.” Lance walked out and leaned back up against the support pillar. “And thank you guys, for being such good cheerleaders.” He grinned at Hunk and Pidge who were standing in front of the shop door. Pidge was the first to respond “No thank you, for blessing my soul with your surfing” Pidge put her hands together as a pray and pointed them to the sky. Keith was next to talk “Feel free to come back anytime, I agree with pidge.” Keith looked at Pidge who still had her hands to the sky. “Yeah dude you got mad skill!” Hunk added.

 

Lance laughed, face turning red “You guys are too kind.” He looked outside, getting a glimpse of the darkening sky. “It’s getting dark out there, and the shop is probably closing soon. I should go”

 

“Wait Lance, don’t go yet. When the shop closes we should go down by the beach for a fire!” Hunk stopped Lance as he was leaving.

 

“Good idea Hunk! We haven’t had a fire out there in a long time.” Keith said. “Pidge, go in the basement and see if we still have wood down there. Lance could you help her please? Me and Hunk will get the chairs from the back.”

 

Lance followed Pidge to the basement of the shop. “So Lance, how did you get into surfing.” She asked, grabbing wood from a pile and placing them on a wagon. “Well, I started when I was around ten, practicing on my own. I kind of just got the hang of it. I was considered a pro at 12, competing in all sorts of competitions. But when my parents died five years ago I was forced to stop.” Pidge dropped the wood she had in hand, “Oh my god Lance I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” Lance picked the wood back up and placed them on the wagon, “It’s all right, I don’t mind talking about it too much. We should probably bring this back up so we can get started.” Pidge nodded and followed Lance with the wagon.

 

It was a nice night. It was chilly next to the ocean but the fire fixed that. There were no clouds out so they could see every star in the sky. The waves gently crashed against the shore line. They had four chairs set up around a fire pit. Lance passed the wood over to Keith who started the fire shortly after. Hunk began the conversation, “So Lance, did you walk from the top of Main Street to here on your own?” Hunk asked with a mouth full of marshmallows. “Well sort of. About halfway down the hill I was almost mugged” Lance replied nervously. “Wow no kidding! That’s crazy.” Keith leaned forward, interested in what had just been said. 

 

“But I was saved by this really sweet couple who called the cops for me. They also invited me to go to the beach with them. I was even invited to stay for a few nights!” Lance explained. “I asked if he owned Altean Surfing because he mentioned something about him owning a surf company. Just before, I ran into Pidge and Hunk who kept talking about their boss who also owns a surf company. They handed me the flyer with the company name on it. His name was Shiro, and he had a girlfriend named Allura.” Keith jumped up at the sound of their names. “I know them! Shiro owns Beach Elements and his girlfriend owns a small clothing company. Believe it or not, Beach Elements and Altean Surfing are rivals!” 

 

“I could see them doing that for someone though. They are really nice people. Did they just put you back on the streets though?” Hunk asked, setting down the almost empty bag of marshmallows. “Not exactly, I kind of… well, I ran away.” Lance brought his knees to his chest.

“Why would you run away from the people who did all of this for you?” Pidge wondered. 

 

“That’s exactly it, they did all of this for me. I can’t just take from someone like that and give nothing in return. I have nothing to give.” 

 

“But that’s the point. They were helping you, they didn’t expect anything in return” Hunk said.

 

“I just don’t like the feeling of when I get given something, but I can’t do anything back. It bothers me. It’s like taking candy from a child, it feels wrong.” Lance shrugged.

 

“Alright, we respect your decisions.” Keith glanced at Hunk and Pidge.

 

It was 1:00am and the fire was almost dead. They had a fun night. Playing campfire games and having crazy conversations about a variety of things.

 

“I think it’s time that I head home.” Keith got up and folded his chair. Pidge and Hunk also folded their chairs. Lance followed. “Is it ok if I sleep on the beach?” Keith turned around “Of course it is, just be careful out here.”

 

They set their chairs up against the wall of the shop. Lance followed Pidge, Hunk and Keith to the parking lot. Everyone got in their own cars except for Keith. Pidge waved from her car and Hunk did the same as they drove off. “Please be careful out here Lance. If you're in trouble just go to the emergency phone on the balcony. Goodnight” Keith got in his car and waved goodbye as he drove off. Lance waved back from behind the curb. Keith thought to himself as he drove out of the parking lot,

 

_ I feel bad for leaving Lance out there. I hope he’s ok tonight…  _

 

He slept the best he did that night then he ever had. Lying on his back, next to the glowing red ashes that acted as a night light, looking up at the night sky, full of stars. The waves lightly washed up on shore. Everything in perfect harmony. He just couldn’t get one thing off his mind.  _ That Keith guy, there’s still something about him. _

 

What woke him up today wasn’t the dog's barking, or the few people that walked the beach at that time. It was the waves getting closer and closer to him. The tide had risen quite a bit since he fell asleep. The waves crashed just at his shins so he wasn’t too wet. He got up off the sand and turned around to face the shop. Keith’s car was there. He was on the balcony, staring out into the ocean. Lance walked up. “Hey Keith, what are you looking at?” Keith answered without breaking his gaze from the view, “I’m looking.” Lance was confused. “Looking at what?”

 

“The ocean of course. Dummy.” Keith laughed lightly.

 

“I wish I hadn’t taken this job. I don’t even know how to surf! Why the fuck am I the owner of a surf shop.” Keith frowned, breaking his gaze from the ocean. 

 

“I think it’s cool that you took over a business that you had no interest in to help your parents.” Lance stood next to Keith, looking back out at the ocean. Keith answered, “It’s not that I have no interest in this business. I just feel left out from all of it. Hunk and Pidge are the experts who help all the customers with their surfing needs, and I’m just... there. I would be bankrupt myself if it weren’t for them.”

 

“Why don’t you try surfing. Or learning the gear and the different techniques?” Lance suggested. “I don’t even know if I can do that. What if I fail just like my parents did!” Lance looked at Keith who looked back, “You won’t know until you try. But I feel like you can do it.” This actually made Keith feel a little more at ease with the idea. “Maybe you're right, but I’m still not sure.”

 

“Hey boss! Ready to open!?” Hunk and Pidge walked in from around the corner of the building. Keith’s expression changed instantly from a frightened boy, to a ready to go, happy surf shop owner. He tries to look happy to keep his co-workers from worrying, Lance was awed as Pidge and Hunk waited for Keith to unlock the door. Pidge went to the power panel to turn on the lights and disable the alarm. As they waited in the dark, Lance took a seat in the lounge chairs they had at the front. Keith took a seat on the opposite side. “Keith, can I stick around the shop for a while? It’s ok if you don’t want me hanging around during open hours.”

 

“No please, stay as long as you want! We don’t want you alone out there. Just don’t run away, ok?” Keith winked. “Yeah yeah mullet boy I won’t” Lance chuckled at his own joke. The lights went on and Pidge emerged from the darkness. “Nice one Lance!  _ Mullet boy _ , I hadn’t thought of that one. I like it.”

 

“What the fuck does  _ mullet boy _ mean?!” Keith was utterly confused which made the whole situation even more laughable. The shop didn’t open for another hour, so they plugged the aux cord into Keith’s phone and jammed out to music until it did. Keith had so many songs that Lance had never heard, but he liked most of them. Almost all of them pop songs from artists he liked. It was fun.

 

Keith, Pidge and Hunk approached Lance, motioning for him to grab their hands. He ran over and joined them in their little dancing ritual. Pidge was having issues because of her size and this made Lance chuckle a bit. “Just because I’m 4ft 7 dosen’t mean I can’t kick your ass dude!!” She grinned at him and he put his hands up in defense jokingly. After a while, Lance’s hands began to get clammy and it was a little embarrassing so he let go and took a break from all the moving. Keith walked back to the counter and turned down the music to a quieter level. “What the hell dude! You didn’t tell us you can dance!” Lance began to redden. “Just something I learnt from when I was little.”

 

Pidge glanced at the clock above the entrance. The store was about to open. “Guys shop opens up soon, we should probably get things set up.” Said Pidge, who was almost out of breath from all the dancing they were doing. 

 

Lance watched as Keith set up the cash-register and Hunk dusted. Pidge was yelling at Hunk for all the spots he missed. They really did care about this place. Even though their business was in the middle of failing, they still put all their strength into this place. Keith doesn't even know how half the stuff he’s selling works! But he still tries. 

 

Customers began to walk in. It was 10:00am so the beach was beginning to fill up. Lance watched from the lounge area. Pidge helped out this one lady who needed a new water dynamic board. Hunk explained the difference between different thicknesses of neoprene wetsuits. But where the hell was Keith! He found Keith in the corner of the store, chatting with a customer… 

 

_ This guy want’s to know shit about surfing but I have no clue in hell about what he’s talking about! Pidge and Hunk are busy with other customers. What am I supposed to say!  _

 

“What’s the difference between Mr. Zarkons Warm Water Wax and Alfor Basecoat Wax?” The customer asked but Keith wasn’t getting any of it. Keith just stood there confused as he tried to come up with whatever sounded somewhat right!

 

“Well, ummm… Mr. Zarkons Wax thing, I think let’s you-” Lance stepped in to help. “Mr. Zarkons WWW definitely gives you more traction on your board. Although Alfor Basecoat Wax does have a more sticky feel to it. I would personally recommend Mr. Zarkons WWW. It’s all depending on preference though.” 

 

Keith was so grateful that Lance stepped in at that moment. He almost made a fool of himself! 

 

“Alright man! Thanks so much I’m definitely gonna try your suggestion” The customer took a can of Mr, Zarkons WWW and went off to the cash-register where Hunk took it from there.

 

“Hey man, I had that one!” 

 

“Sure you did mullet boy. At least make sure you know the basic board waxes.” Lance winked as he turned around to go back to the lounge.  _ Lance sure is something else. _

 

It was Lunch time and Lance was starving. The store had emptied quite a bit since opening. He was comfortable in the lounge though. He had a nice view of the ocean from the big window and the couches were very soft. He was approached by Hunk who was about to leave for his Lunch break. “Hey Lance, I was gonna go across the street to the subway. Did you want to come? I can get you something. But before you say that it doesn't feel right and all that, you can help me out with the customers later.”

 

Lance smiled. Hunk understood how he felt about giving and taking. “That sounds fair. Thanks for this.” Lance stood up and followed Hunk out the door. “Pidge and Keith aren’t coming?”

 

“No, they have to keep an eye on the store. When we get back it’ll be their turn for Lunch. We set that up so we don’t have to close in the middle of the day and leave customers hanging.” They truly cared about everything, from the quality of their products to each customer. 

 

_ Where were they when I was looking for a job!  _ Lance thought.

 

They crossed the busy street and entered the subway. Hunk got his everyday sandwich. 

 

Subways confused Lance, and as embarrassing as it is, It was true. All the different types of bread, selections of vegetables, cheeses, meats, toasted or not. 

 

So he just asked for what Hunk ordered. They took a seat next to the enormous window where they could see the shop and the vast waters. They both unwrapped their sandwiches and began to eat. “So Lance, I saw that you stepped in when Keith was struggling with that customer. He really does need to at least learn the basics.” Hunk chuckled. “Yeah, it would help to at least know the different waxes!” Lance exclaimed dramatically. 

 

“He does try hard though. Even though it might not seem like it, he does really enjoy running the business. I'm afraid I can't say the same about his parents though.” Hunk sighed as he broke eye contact with Lance and glared out the window towards the shop.

 

“I'm pretty sure Keith mentioned something about his parents when we were talking. All he said was that his parents gave him the business because they couldn't run it anymore.” Lance said as he wrapped the sandwich paper into a ball. 

 

“Yeah that's what I thought he would say. It's not all that. I don't think Keith would like me telling this to a stranger.. but we're friends now.” Hunk looked back at Lance with his biggest smile. This made Lance feel happy inside. 

 

“Keith didn't want the shop at all at the time. But despite that, his parents didn't take no for an answer. His parents threatened to take everything away from him if he didn't take over. “

 

“No way! Why wouldn't they just give it to someone else?!” Lance asked.

 

“I was getting to that. That shop has been in their family for over 90 years and at one point, they had more than 100 stores all over the east and west coast. But most of those stores failed and couldn't keep up. Altean surfing was once one of the top surf shops in the country but certain bad mistakes taken by Keith's parents led to all of this”

 

“But anyway, Keith, well… sort of freaked out at his parents and they don't keep in touch anymore.” Hunk added, very hesitantly.

 

“Well I sure wouldn't blame him for going bitch mode on them!!” 

 

“I’d have to agree with you on that one but don't bring any of this up to him. It still really affects him.” Hunk asked and Lance agreed politely. 

 

“We should probably head back soon. It's almost time for Keith and Pidge’s break.”

They quickly finished their sandwiches and drinks, chatting about their different surfing experiences and competitions.

 

When they were done, Lance followed Hunk as he sat up and threw away his trash. They walked back across the street towards the beach. Keith and Pidge were already waiting outside on the balcony. “Where's all the customers!?” Hunk frantically looked around the empty shack, looking for any sign of life.

 

“There are none… again.” Pidge sighed. Keith wasn't really paying attention to the conversation as he stood next to Pidge with one foot against the wall. 

 

“Just another day here at Altean Surfing.” Keith was also annoyed as he stormed off down the staircase.

 

“Don’t want to poke the mullet haired beast too much!” Pidge ran after Keith. Hunk and Lance entered the store, everything the exact same as before except for one thing. They really weren’t joking. There were no customers!! 

 

Lance followed Hunk towards the lounge and they both sat down on the chairs opposite to each other. Hunk was noticeably upset. “Are you ok?” Lance propped his elbows on to his knees.

 

“Yeah I’m ok.. It's just that it’s a little upsetting when you put so much work into something but it doesn't make a difference.” Lance sympathized with Hunk. He gets it all too well. With his ex-boyfriend, his job, his life.

 

“I get it hunk. Just don’t think about it too much. I’m sure this business will do well soon. I mean it has to! It has you three running it!.”

 

Hunk looked up. “Thanks. I really hope you're right though.”

 

Sure enough, after a while people did start to walk in. But not as many as before. Keith and Pidge returned as well. 

 

“I see our business isn’t a total failure.” Pidge repositioned some of the merchandise.

 

Keith frowned “Too soon.” 

 

“I guess we could go around different parts of the city to hand out flyers. Maybe that will help.” Hunk was running the cash register. 

 

Keith twirled his hair “That’s not a bad idea. But remember the last time you left me in the shop alone?”

 

“C’mon I'm sure you'll be fine! We don’t get any customers anyways” Pidge seemed to like nagging at Keith.

 

“Ok, too soon.. Again. But there’s no way I’m guarding the shop alone.” Keith argued.

 

“Umm yes you are. Me and Hunk are the ones who always do the outside work!” Pidge argued back.

 

“Ohhh I’m sure you guys do much more than ‘outside work’ when you two are alone!!” 

 

Keith must’ve really pushed buttons that should never have been pushed because the rage inside that women was astounding. Pidge silently put down the surfboard she had in hand and turned around to face Keith.

 

“OH REALLY MULLET FUCKER, YOU WANNA GO THERE! YOU'RE GONNA HURT IF YOU WANT TO GO DOWN THAT LANE.” Pidge yelled so loud it scared the birds on the balcony away. The remaining customers watched awkwardly as Pidge released hell on Keith. 

 

“Jeez Pidge calm down.” Hunk laughed behind his hands.

 

She got close to Keith and whispered into his ear with a sinister voice “I left my house this morning with a pocket full of lollipops and asswhoopins. I’m all out of lollipops...”

 

Silence followed...

 

“I can stay at the shop.” 

 

Lance stood up from the back of the store, stopping the feud between the two colleagues.

 

Pidge’s tone changed from evil to happy in the matter of seconds after Lance’s offer.

 

“Yayyy problem solved boss! Let’s get things ready to go!” Pidge skipped to the back of the store to grab more flyers. At the same time, Lance shifted over to Keith who looked terrified. “I don’t think i’ve ever seen someone's mood change that quickly in my life.” Lance commented.

 

“Yeah… I know.” He was shaken to his core.

 

It took Pidge and Hunk about twenty minutes to get everything ready and in the car. Hunk spoke to Keith and Lance from the unrolled window of his car “We should be back at around nine or ten.” 

 

“Don’t burn the place down while we’re gone!” Pidge yelled from the passenger seat.

 

“Yeah yeah Pidge I’ll keep an eye on Keith.” Lance chuckled as he patted Keith’s shoulder.

 

“Wait Hunk turn up the volume my songs on!!” Pidge was excited, jumping in her seat. Hunk turned the volume up and drove off as Pidge began to sing.

 

“IF YOU LIKE IT THEN YOU SHOULD’A PUT A RING ON IT, DON’T BE MAD ONCE YOU SEE HE WANT IT. C’mon Hunk sing with me!!”

 

Hunk waved as the music and the singing faded away.

 

It was a nice evening. The sky a light shade of pink, the waves as calm as ever. The two boys watched the rolling waves from the parking lot for a little while. Lance looked over at Keith who was still watching the waves crash up onto the beach. His hair was a neat silky shade of black. His eyes were a pretty shade of grey. Lance seemed drawn to Keith for some odd reason that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it was just because he was such a chill guy, or because he was one of his first friends in a while. Keith made eye contact with Lance “You should really have something to eat. I know a really good cafe down the road.” He was caring.

 

Lance felt oddly uncomfortable making eye contact with Keith so he just dazed at the ground instead. “I think I’ll be fine and isn’t the shop still open?”

 

“No the shop closes early today, and we are going to that cafe! You can’t say no.” He teased.

 

“You are really trying to annoy me now.” Lance teased back.

 

“My clothes are kinda dirty though” He looked down at his ripped blue shirt with dirt stains all over the back.

 

“It’s fine you can just borrow an extra pair I keep in my car for emergencies”

 

Lance was pleased “Thank you”

 

The two boys started their walk from the beach. Keith talked about all the different drinks and food options as the sound of the rolling waves slowly faded.

 

Meanwhile, halfway across the city, Hunk and Pidge were still hanging up posters all over the area. “What do you think is gonna happen to this business Hunk?” Pidge had a chocolate bar in her mouth. 

 

“Well if things keep going the way they are, I don’t think we will be around much longer. Keith really does need to step things up a little bit. If it means cleaning things up with his parents, I think he should do it.” Hunk finished up with his last poster.

 

“That kid shouldn’t be so stuck up about what happened years ago. And I agree, he should really learn more about surfing and maybe we wouldn’t be in such a mess. He just needs a little push so he can get up off his lazy ass.” 

 

“I don’t think he’s lazy, it’s just too much for him right now. Maybe he doesn't want to work for what his family created. Anyways, what do you think about Lance? He seems pretty nice even though we spent not even a week with him. And he’s an expert in everything surfing!”

 

“I know right! He’s so chill. I wish Keith was like that, not a big angry baby and knows how to surf!” 

 

They walked back towards the car across the street. “True but we can’t change what Keith wants.” 

 

By the time Pidge and Hunk got back to the shop, it was 9:30 at night. No one was in the shop at that time. “Keith and Lance must’ve left. Keith’s car isn’t in the parking lot.” 

 

Hunk unlocked the door and Pidge went inside to check the computer. “Hunk our analytics for the past month don’t look too good. We might have to re-adjust spending again.”

 

Hunk sighed as he walked over to the computer and went through the store files. “Ok Keith really needs to step up a lot here. We could be gone in less than six months!”

 

He scrolled through the different files that showed how much the store was making per month.

 

“Ok shit really needs to get better here. Keith is the business expert here, he really needs to take more interest-”

 

Hunk cut himself off, stopping to think. “What Hunk?”

 

“I have an idea! What if we got Lance to teach Keith how to surf! Keith seems more flexible around Lance, maybe he will listen to him!

 

“I guess that could work but wouldn’t that be unfair for Lance?” Asked Pidge.

 

“Hmm I didn’t think about that. We can just keep him at the shop and buy him food or clothes. Seems fair?”

 

Pidge seemed unsure. “That might work if Lance agrees. But what if Keith refuses?”

 

“Oh Keith won’t be refusing.” He smiled.

 

Back at the restaurant, Lance and Keith just finished their food. “Thanks for the food and clothes”

 

“No problem. We should head back soon. It’s getting pretty late. Pidge and Hunk are probably missing me soo much right now.” Keith joked.

 

“Haha yeah. You do know they love you though? They are probably just a little frustrated about the company.”

 

“I don’t know if they love me, I can be an asshole at times.” 

“You… an asshole? Yeah I don’t think so, you're so nice!”

 

“Not all the time, everyone has.. Moments.”

 

“I guess so. Here, give me your trash I’ll throw it away.”

 

Lance threw away their trash and they made their way back down the road towards the shop. The sky still holding a fade shade of pink. The waves calmed down. They slowly made their way back into the parking lot of the shop when Keith suddenly stopped. Lance spun around, asking what was wrong.

 

“There’s just one thing that I can’t get out of my mind. I hate leaving you on the beach to sleep. Doesn't it get lonely. I can’t imagine having to do that for weeks on end. I know what you're going to say but just please hear me out. I want you to come with me to my place. Just please come with me. I don’t expect anything in return!”

 

Lance knew Keith was trying to help him but he just couldn’t accept. He didn’t want to be a burden to anyone else. He was afraid to lose the only friends he had. Keith, Pidge and Hunk were the only people that mattered to him and he didn’t want to screw that up like he did years ago with his childhood friends. After he lost his parents, he cut himself off from everyone else that mattered to him. He had accepted that he was nothing to anyone. But ever since he met Florona, everything went uphill from there. She’s the one who brought him to where he is now. Keith, Pidge and Hunk were the ones who brought him back to his passion… surfing. 

 

Lance stepped closer towards Keith. “You don’t have to worry about me, I managed for a while now. I really can’t thank you enough for offering but… I can’t accept your offer. I’m really fine where I am now.”

 

“If that’s what you really want, then I’m ok with it. But please, if you ever change your mind, I got a room.”

 

“That means a lot.”

 

They opened the door to a sleeping Hunk. Pidge was on the floor with her feet and hands up in the air.

 

“What the fuck happened here.” Keith looked around the dimly lit store. 

 

“Oh hey boss the panel is broken in the back, can you go check it out please.” Asked Pidge.

 

Keith walked to the back as he talked. “Umm ok, we just got a new panel. I don’t know why it would be broken”

 

Pidge quickly jumped up off the floor and Hunk sat up to join Pidge who quietly waved over Lance to the lounge area. He ran over quickly. 

 

“Keith just offered to let me stay at his house instead of on the beach. I didn’t accept though”

 

Pidge wasn’t interested in what Lance said. “Oh really that’s cool, now listen to what I have to offer-” Hunk cut Pidge off.

 

Hunk and Pidge whispered into each other's ears so Lance couldn’t hear. He watched as they talked between each other.

 

“I just had another idea. What if Lance stayed in Keith’s house in exchange for surfing lessons? I think that’s a lot more convincing!” Hunk whispered.

 

“Keith does have the ocean as his backyard… ok change of plans, let's do that.” Pidge whispered back.

 

They quickly spilled their plan to Lance before Keith could get back.

 

“Ok so Lance, how about you live in Keith’s house…”

 

“I already told him I couldn’t though-”

 

“That doesn’t matter, just live in Keith’s house in exchange for giving Keith surfing lessons.” 

 

Pidge spilled the beans.

 

“Why can’t you teach him?” Asked Lance.

 

“Trust me I already tried and he gets really cranky when I mention it. But with you, that’s different. He might listen to you” 

 

“Just do it Lance. For us, and for yourself. You get to live in a house and we get to keep our business open, if that thick skulled child  actually learns something. It’s a win win.” Pidge explained. “So will you do it?”

 

Keith walked back into the main room. “I don’t know what you mean by broken but that panel is not fucking broken Pidge!” 

 

“Yeah yeah dumbass keep talking shit”

 

Keith looked around the store, and back the the three, noticing that something was up.

 

“What’s going on Hunk?”

 

“Nothing’s going on, we were just talking about.. Uh…uhh..” 

 

“We were talking about the different types of waxes on boards.” Lance jumped in.

 

“Uh yeah.. That.” Hunk agreed.

 

“Haha very funny guys, I didn’t know the different board waxes, hilarious.”

 

“Yeah, haha… ha.” Lance chuckled awkwardly.

 

“Well I’m gonna go home now, seeya guys tomorrow.” Pidge got up off the couch and made her way to the door. Hunk followed suit.

 

“Well if everyone else is leaving then I might aswell too.” Keith followed. “You sure you're good out here Lance?”

 

“Yeah, for now.”

 

“Ok well goodnight everybody.”

 

Everybody left the shop and got in their cars, except for Lance. Lance waved goodbye to everyone as they left the parking lot. 

 

So now what. Lance wasn’t even sure if he remembered the different techniques and tricks, and to teach them! But if he could help everyone out, why not. They helped him out by being friends with him. But Keith really does need to learn how to surf if he’s going to continue owning a surf shop. 

 

_ I mean how hard can it be... _


End file.
